


Pesadelo

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, ZoTash, Zoro Nera Gay?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Um bote salva-vidas é resgatado pelos Mugis, e qual não é a surpresa de Zoro quando eles encontram Tashigi lá dentro.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Series: Você me faz querer [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 7





	Pesadelo

**Author's Note:**

> [ZoTash]
> 
> * One Piece não é meu... ele é do Oda, se fosse meu o Bando já estava reunido novamente! *
> 
> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Essa é mais um one da coletânea "Você me faz querer", e corresponde ao cap 22 que não havia sido postado ainda no Spirit, essa one também foi para atender a um pedido!
> 
> Hum... achei que seria fácil, mas na verdade Zoro e Tashigi se mostraram bastante durões para que eu os manipulasse abertamente... me apeguei a um pouco de angústia e conforto e tem um pouco de nakamaship pra relaxar, porque os Mugis meio que me dominam e fazem o que querem de mim... rs... apesar dos pesares, acho que a fic ficou razoável... hehehe...
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## A Náufraga

Zoro estava no Ninho do Corvo, fazendo seus exercícios de final de tarde, o sol mergulhava calmamente no horizonte deixando sua luz bater na superfície do mar como se fosse uma longa estrada dourada. O espadachim viu um movimento distante e parou o que estava fazendo, apanhou o binóculo e ajustou para o maior alcance possível.

Então ele viu muito ao longe uma pequena embarcação, um bote salva-vidas, e lá dentro havia uma pessoa que tinha o rosto coberto por um capuz.

— Oi, vocês! Tem um bote à deriva logo em frente!

Zoro avisou no den den mushi, na janela do Ninho do Corvo ele gesticulava apontando em direção ao pequeno bote. Nami automaticamente correu para a murada e encarou o horizonte com um binóculo, outros Mugiwaras se emparelharam ao lado dela, curiosos, animados ou temerosos.

— Oi, Nami... não me diga que é algum pirata perigoso ou aliado de Yonkou... — Usopp gemeu estremecendo de medo.

— Shishishishi... se for inimigo tomara que seja alguém bem forte! — Luffy falou feliz.

— ENLOUQUECEU??? Mal saímos de uma luta com vida, e você quer encontrar gente forte?! — Usopp começou a sacudir Luffy com vigor.

— URUSAI!!! — Nami gritou com os dois, Chopper ao lado dela se encolheu. — Não é nenhum pirata, é um bote da Marinha.

— MARINHA???

Usopp e Luffy gritaram juntos, mas ostentavam expressões totalmente contrárias. Usopp tinha lágrimas nos olhos, já Luffy tinha duas estrelas brilhantes nos globos oculares, tamanha era sua animação.

Nami olhou com mais atenção, o único tripulante do bote estava coberto com um capuz e olhava na outra direção, por causa da distância provavelmente não havia notado o Sunny.

— Franky! Vire o leme e vamos o mais rápido possível resgatar aquela pessoa!

— SUPAH!! — Franky uniu os antebraços e girou o leme com vigor. Em instantes o Sunny ia a toda velocidade em direção ao bote.

Zoro continuava a observação, o bote ficava cada vez mais próximo, mas não era possível reconhecer o tripulante.

Robin se aproximou da murada, e encarou a embarcação.

— Posso dar uma mãozinha?! — A morena ofereceu olhando para Nami.

— Claro, por favor! — Nami respondeu de imediato sem largar o binóculo.

Robin fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços rente ao peito, uma pequena chuva de pétalas começou enquanto ela franzia a testa concentrada, em seguida a arqueóloga sorriu.

— É a Capitã Tashigi. — A morena declarou e as pétalas pararam de cair quando ela extinguiu seus poderes.

— Tashigi?? Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui? E sozinha neste bote?! — Nami perguntou perplexa.

Um furação loiro passou por todos e em uma fração de segundo Sanji estava de pé na murada do navio tirando os sapatos.

— Eu vou até lá nadando para resgatá-la! — Ele falou arregaçando as mangas da camisa sofisticada. — CAPITÃ-CHAN!! ESPERE POR MIM!!

Mas antes de pular ele se viu retido por muitos braços.

— Ro...bin-chan?

— Não adiantaria você ir até lá, ela pode não aceitar a sua ajuda. — Robin falou.

— Robin tem razão... vamos tentar uma aproximação mais suave, vamos dar tempo a ela de pensar no que vai fazer. — Nami disse.

Zoro desceu do Ninho do Corvo e encarava o bote que se tornava cada vez mais visível, Brook se aproximou dele tomando chá tranquilamente.

— Navegar assim é muito solitário... me pergunto a quanto tempo essa moça está em alto-mar...

— Nami, já consegue ver qual é a condição? — Zoro perguntou.

A navegadora acertou o binóculo, encarou a pequena embarcação por alguns momentos, depois baixou o braço e olhou para os nakamas um pouco abalada.

— Ela está ferida.

Todos ficaram calados, o Sunny chegou a menos de cinco metros de distância e a marinheira baixou o capuz expondo o rosto, ela os encarava altiva.

—Não tenho negócios para tratar com vocês! — A voz dela tremeu levemente. — Sigam seu rumo!

— Tashigi... você precisa de ajuda? Esta ferida? — Nami gritou de volta, ela viu quando o olhar da Capitã da Marinha ficou esperançoso.

— Não. Estou bem, não preciso de nada! Podem seguir em frente, vou ignorar esse encontro.

— Né... se você precisa de tratamento, o Chopper pode ajudar... — Nami tentou mais uma vez.

— Eu já disse...

A moça estremeceu e caiu no piso do bote, sem pensar Zoro pulou no mar.

Em poucas e potentes braçadas ele alcançou o bote, apanhou a moça nos braços e não precisava ser médico para ver que ela ardia em febre, provavelmente usou suas últimas forças num blefe para afastá-los.

— Mandem o Mini-Merry, ela está com febre muito alta!

Nami desesperada olhou para o lado.

— Usopp, vá! Chopper, se prepare!

Os dois saíram em disparada e em pouco tempo o Mini-Merry atracava de volta com o bote rebocado. Zoro saiu com Tashigi nos braços seguindo Chopper para a sala médica, Usopp ia atrás empurrando o espadachim na direção certa.

Chopper os recebeu e rapidamente cercou Tashigi de cuidados, anotou todos os sinais vitais e com um estetoscópio escutou o coração da capitã da marinha.

Zoro a encarava solene, ela parecia tão frágil e quebrada, quando a carregou sentiu que ela era muito mais leve do que se lembrava, o rosto dela parecia muito mais pálido do que o normal e ele notou que ela não calçava nada nos pés machucados.

— E então, Chopper?!

Nami entrou na sala e Chopper a encarou preocupado.

— Ela está desidratada e muito enfraquecida, parece que esteve privada de comida, perdeu peso, provavelmente está com sintomas de insolação. — O médico cerrou os olhos com dor e completou. — E ela tem sinais de tortura.

O silêncio pesou na sala, Nami e Usopp trocaram um olhar apreensivo. Zoro sentiu uma fúria crescendo sem saber de onde vinha... ele não era como o cozinheiro que se preocupava de forma exagerada com mulheres, mas ver tão machucada e fragilizada uma mulher tão orgulhosa e decidida, alguém tão parecido com Kuina... isso fazia o espadachim querer encontrar o culpado e dar um bom castigo.

— Como isso pode ter acontecido? Onde estavam aqueles idiotas que a seguem por aí que não a protegeram? — Zoro perguntou aleatoriamente, furioso procurando alguém para culpar.

— Vou administrar uma medicação para a febre e algo para minimizar a desidratação. Nami, você fica e me ajuda?

— Vou pedir ao Sanji para preparar algo. — Usopp saiu da sala em direção a cozinha.

Zoro permaneceu ali, observando enquanto Chopper prestava os primeiros cuidados, Nami limpava alguns ferimentos, eram marcas roxas e hematomas de vários tamanhos e formatos, mas não havia cortes.

Não eram marcas de luta de espadachim e Zoro não viu nenhuma das espadas de Tashigi no bote que resgataram, a dúvida de como ela foi ferida permaneceria até que a moça acordasse, e Zoro a faria falar de qualquer forma.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Algum tempo depois, Sanji foi até a sala de Chopper, já era tarde da noite e o espadachim não aparecera para o jantar, assim, o próprio cozinheiro teve que levar comida para Zoro.

Ele encontrou o moreno sentado na cadeira observando Tashigi atentamente, como se esperasse que ela se levantasse a qualquer instante. Sanji apenas colocou o prato que trouxera na mesa ao lado de Zoro.

— Não quero comer. — O espadachim disse sem olhar para o cozinheiro.

— Melhor comer. Se está preocupado e quer pegar os malditos que fizeram isso é melhor se alimentar, senão _eu_ vou chutar esses bastardos sozinho.

Contrariado, Zoro apanhou o prato e silenciosamente comeu tudo. Sanji permaneceu quieto, observando Tashigi que dormia sob efeito de analgésicos.

Quando Zoro virou para entregar o prato vazio, o cozinheiro tinha os olhos transformados em dois pulsantes corações.

— Ela é tão linda mesmo estando toda machucada, a nossa Capitã-chan... — Sanji sussurrou se contendo para não rodopiar ali mesmo.

Zoro o encarou com um olhar de desprezo absoluto.

— Vá cuidar da sua cozinha, Ero Cook! — E empurrou Sanji para fora.

O espadachim bufou exausto e fechou a porta, se aproximou a passos suaves para não acordar Tashigi. Chegando perto da cama encarou as feições despreocupadas da marinheira que repousava tranquilamente, Zoro ergueu a mão tentado a tirar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto adormecido.

Mas a expressão pacífica repentinamente ficou transtornada, a moça começou a respirar pesadamente, ela se debateu sem fazer nenhum som, então perplexo Zoro viu lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos fechados.

Com cuidado para não a machucar ainda mais, Zoro segurou os ombros esguios e a sacudiu de leve, porém o ato não surtiu efeito algum, e ela começou a chorar audivelmente. Sem saber como lidar com este tipo de situação, Zoro a abraçou, envolvendo-a entre seus braços protetoramente.

— Oi... Capitã-óculos... Calma... está tudo bem, você está a salvo agora.

Então quase que instantaneamente Tashigi relaxou, sentindo-se cercada por uma sensação intensa de acolhimento, braços fortes e calorosos a seguravam com firmeza gentil e havia algo muito familiar na voz que ela ouvira.

Tashigi apertou os olhos e respirou fundo para conter as lágrimas pois não deveria mostrar fraqueza frente a ninguém, precisava agradecer adequadamente a quem a tirou do mar, tinha apenas uma vaga lembrança de um navio se aproximando... então ela se afastou dos braços acolhedores ergueu o rosto, e com grande surpresa encarou o rosto impassível de Roronoa Zoro, o espadachim arrogante dos Mugiwaras.

— Por que você está aqui?? O que está fazendo comigo?? — Ela perguntou aflita enquanto tentava sair da cama.

Zoro notou a intenção antes mesmo de soltar a marinheira, então a segurou firme prendendo-a na cama.

— Este é o navio do meu Bando. E estou aqui porque você é uma inútil e não pode ficar sozinha.

— Ora seu...

Ela ergueu o braço para lançar a mão no rosto de Zoro, mas sorrindo ele a segurou, só não esperava que ela lhe mordesse o braço e pulasse da cama, ela tentou alcançar as espadas de Zoro que estavam escoradas na cama.

Zoro estava começando a perder a paciência e num pequeno giro a pegou no colo, ergueu-a segurando-a por baixo da nuca e coxas. Tashigi gemeu e Zoro sabia que ela sentia dor.

— Agora você vai deixar de ser idiota ou não vou largá-la mais.

Derrotada, Tashigi cobriu os olhos e virou o rosto. Zoro a colocou na cama devagar, ela se deitou e eles ficaram com os rostos muito próximos, os seios macios dela tocaram o peito nu dele, o espadachim sentiu-a estremecer, e seu próprio coração acelerou. Zoro encarava os olhos arregalados da Capitã, tentando entender porque estava tão quente.

— Roronoa...

— O-oi...

— Seu... braço está me machucando...

Zoro tirou o braço como se levasse um choque, olhando um pouco desconcertado para a Marinheira que o encarava com as bochechas infladas e um olhar de condenação. Zoro ficou surpreso.

— Só estava tentando ajudar.

— Não preciso de um ex-caçador de piratas perdido! — Ela bufou e virou o corpo dando as costas para ele, mas em seguida gemeu de dor segurando as costelas, no giro ela ficou a um milímetro de cair da cama.

Zoro ficou alarmado, ele saltou para o lado pegando-a antes que ela caísse no chão.

— Vou chamar o Chopper!

— Não, espere! Eu só... desculpe. — Ela esticou o braço e o segurou.

Zoro ficou surpreso, mas anuiu.

— Você estava tendo um pesadelo? — Ele perguntou.

— É.

— Se quiser falar sobre isso, não me importo.

Mas ao invés de falar, Tashigi o puxou em um abraço, ajoelhada na cama seu rosto ficou rente ao rosto do espadachim, eles se encararam.

Tashigi sentia a cabeça girando e seu coração batia muito rapidamente, ela esqueceu tudo o que passou nos últimos dias olhando para os lábios de Zoro, sabia que poderia ser um erro encarar esses lábios por tanto tempo, sabia que piratas são pessoas à margem da lei e sem escrúpulos e não queria admitir, mas o cheiro e a presença de Zoro a tornava muito imprudente...

Zoro viu os grandes olhos de Tashigi fechando lentamente, ele não costumava pensar muito a respeito das coisas, mas por algum motivo que não entendia, queria confortar aquela mulher, assim num ato impulsivo, pousou seus lábios nos dela.

O beijo começou casto, apenas um selar de lábios nada mais, porém Tashigi abriu a boca em um convite decidido, e Zoro a seguiu. Ele embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos escuros lambendo com calma a boca da Capitã, permitindo que ela ditasse o ritmo, ela sentia-se mais viva do que nunca e jamais compreenderia o que este homem fazia com ela, levando-a a ter atitudes incoerentes toda vez que o encontrava.

Após alguns segundos eles se separaram, Tashigi não olhou no rosto de Zoro, mas a dor de antes era um tênue latejar no fundo do seu ser.

Não podendo ignorar o que aconteceu, Zoro segurou-lhe o rosto entre os dedos, e encarou-a, Tashigi viu que os olhos antes frios agora tinham pupilas dilatadas e eram calorosos.

— Nós vamos levar você em segurança para uma base, e depois vamos achar os desgraçados que fizeram isso. — Zoro beijou-lhe a testa. — Mas agora você vai descansar.

Ele a soltou com delicadeza e deu as costas se dirigindo à porta.

— Roronoa? — Ela o chamou fracamente, Zoro olhou-a por cima do ombro. — Por que você...

— Só fiz o que eu quis. Afinal, sou um pirata, sou livre. — Ele falou e ela notou que a arrogância estava lá em algum lugar afinal. — Não tenha nenhum pesadelo até eu voltar!

Zoro falou com sarcasmo irreverente e Tashigi fez um beicinho teatral. Mas sabia que estaria segura se ele fosse o guardião do seu sono.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Eu teria muito a melhorar se quisesse escrever mais desse casal, acho que não atingi nem minha própria expectativa 😜 eles são bem delicados de lidar e não sei... talvez eu não tenha pego a essência deles (cryforever), ou talvez o Zoro é muito gay na minha mente, mas foi um excelente exercício e a pessoa que pediu a one ficou tão feliz que eu achei válido!
> 
> Quem leu por favor deixe um comentário, eu aprecio opiniões! ;)
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
